When properly prepared, glass substrates are installed into an opening in an automotive vehicle structure by applying one or more layers of primer to the glass substrate, over the layer of fired ceramic enamel, applying an adhesive between the primer and the vehicle structure, and locating the glass substrate within the opening.
Notwithstanding the commercial availability of excellent primers having widespread applicability (e.g., Betaprime™ 5500 and 5404, available from the Dow Chemical Company), there remains a desire to expand the suitability of such primers for additional applications.